Time Tics
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: "It's required to grow old but it's optional to grow up May..." Looking up, emerald and sapphire... "Don't ever change May..." May smiles... "You too." MAYxDrew! the cutest. One-shot!


**Me: Hiii guys, trying to squeeze another one-shot in… **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**_

A chestnut brunette hair girl and a green hair boy walk down the sidewalk holding hand, gazing at each other in a loving way. They were to busy to notice that a small red ball was rolling in their way. The girl took a step forward, coming in contact with the ball, making her trip and fall to the ground. But before she could make contact, and force pulls her back to her standing position beside the boy.

The boy had a smirk on his face while stuffing his hands in his pockets of his green pants. The girl stared at him. It was the first time in ages that the smirk was finally back on that guy's face. Of course, it didn't necessarily mean that she had missed it.

"Awww May. When I finally thought you had gotten over your habit of being clumsy, here it is again, reappearing even after all those years." The boy exclaimed.

May, the brunette hair girl crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

"It's a part of me Drew. And I wouldn't change it even if you don't like it."

Drew, the green hair and emerald eyes stared at her. "Good." He simply stated while flicking his bangs.

May, who was slowly losing her temper, her face becoming red…

"OH DREW! GROW UP! What is with the hair flicking? That is so 19 years ago!"Pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What? It's a part of me May. I can't change it." Throwing May's words back at her. "Besides, admit it. It's one of those things of why you fell for me in the first place." Wrapping his hands around May's waist, pressing against her back.

"Pfft. Whatever Drew." Turning May around so that they were face to face.

"See? I always win." Bringing his face just inches from her.

"Drew!" May say while fidgeting. "People are staring!"

Drew turned his attention from, looking at the people. Then returned to May. "So what? It's been fifteen years since we announced to the world that we were dating. It's their problem if they still can't get used to it."

"But still…" Drew let out a sigh, walking away.

"Fine. Can't I say 'I love you' without people staring?" May follow Drew as he walked.

"Hey Drew? Isn't it weird? We're like 29 years old, dating, still coordinating, but we still act like teens. Do you think people expect us to act like adults?"

While May was talking, Drew had led them to an ice cream shop.

Leading to a table near the window, they sat down. A waitress came to take their order.

"Umm… I'll have the vanilla and chocolate ice cream banana split with whip cream, nuts, and lots of cherries on the top."

The waitress rushed the order down, trying not to miss a single detail. Then turn to Drew.

"I'll have the mint chocolate chip banana split with a cherry on top."

The waitress nodded and rushed away to deliver the orders. Drew stared outside the window, remembering all those memories they had right here in this very ice cream shop.

**-Flashback-**Drew sat at a table, waiting patiently for May to finish her ice cream eating contest. Each contestant was to eat five bowls of ice cream off the menu and the winner receives a life time of free ice cream coupons. May was on her fifth bowl of ice cream. Savoring each spoonful. He knew who was going to win, naturally, it would be May. Through past awful, never forgetting experiences, he had come to learn that May's stomach is black hole. No matter what she eats, no matter how much she eats, she will never get fat or be full.

'Right… Just like a Snorlax.' It has all come down, there was just May and two other guys. But it was clear that she would win. That and she still looked like eating ten bowls of ice cream wasn't enough.

'Probably thought that they could beat a girl.' Drew thought, taking out a red rose, twirling it in his hands.

Finally, it was over. May had won, of course. While she was accepting her prize, Drew sauntered over to where May was.

"You got an appetite May. Here-"Giving her the rose. "For your stomach." May blushed.

'Uh huh. One for my stomach.' But she smiled anyways. "Thanks Drew."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Nothing? No reaction?"

May looked at him with a confusing look. "What do you mean?"

Drew shook his head, running his hand through his hair. 'Ok… Calm down… Phoo… Why is May acting so nice? Did she find out? Soledad wouldn't tell her… would she? Aha I'm overreacting. Nothing to worry about...'

Calling the waitress over, he whispered in her ear, nodding. He then turned to May.

"Hey May, do you want to have another ice cream bowl?"

May practically glow.

When the settled in, Drew snapped his fingers, and the lights in the shop dimmed. The waitress bought out a cake and settled it in front of May. May's eyes went wide, sparkling tears forming. The cake was an ice cream cake shaped in into a rose. May turn to Drew. Drew leaned into and said, "I love you."

May's reaction was priceless. She took the glass of cold water next to her and poured it on her face. When it became clear that it wasn't a dream but reality she stopped and smiled.

"Thanks Drew, I like you too."

**-End of flashback-**

Drew smiled at that memory. Looking over to May, he saw that she too was remembering it as well. The waitress came with their orders and the dig in. When they finish, the sun was setting.

Drew suggested that they go watch the sunset on the beach. As they sat down, May cuddled into his chest. In a distance, Drew could hear the town's clock song ring throughout the town. Indicating the people that it was now five o'clock.

'Perfect.' Drew pulled away from May, but kept holding her left hand.

The coordinator knelt down with his right knee and took out a box, opening it up to reveal a half sapphire color and a half emerald color ring. On the sapphire side, it had a 'M' meaning May. And on the emerald side, it had a 'D' meaning Drew. In the middle was a small red rose tying the two letters together.

"May? Will you make new memories with me and marry me?"

May's eyes were shining better than the ocean's waters.

"Of course Drew! I will marry you." Drew placed the ring on her ring finger, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"May? It was nineteen years ago that we met here on this beach. And now, nineteen years later, I proposed to you here on this beach. And best of all, you've haven't changed at all."

Drew looked at her adoringly.

"For the record, neither has you Drew."

"Hmm… Guess so." Flicking his hair.

May narrow her sapphire eyes, "See?"

Drew nod jokingly. "Uh huh, yeah I see."

They turned their heads toward the sunset.

"Hey May? Promise me you will never change. When the time comes and we may grow old, just remember something." Drew said after a moment. "Remember that it's required to grow old, but it's optional to grow up." Drew smile bringing his head down close to hers. "I like you the way you are. Right now and forever. So don't ever change." Rubbing the tip of her nose gently with his.

"Yup you too Drew. Don't quit giving me roses or doing the annoying hair flip."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Flipping his hair.

"No silly. I mean like this." Reaching out flipping his hair.

"Hey you're right! You know it better than me!" They burst out laughing after a series of trying to do the correct hair flip.

"Slateport City…" Drew began.

"Where it all began…" They said in unison.

**Me: Oh whoo as me! / thanks for reading! Happy Friday!**

**Please don't forget to Review!**


End file.
